The Italian Guildmaster
The Guildmaster (true name: Tommaso Fatichi) is one of the newest members of The Gaming Family along with the Real Stelios and Kira, and also the only countdown maker from Italy. He's an original member of the Exodus Knights, but left because of their complete lack of doing something. He also likes to do real life Mario Kart (that's what nerds call go-karting) 'Stats:' Name: exploerofthesky99 Codename: The (Italian) Guildmaster Mascot: Guildmaster Wigglytuff (Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 2) Intro themes: *Korakk Battle from "Metroid Prime 3: Corruption" (5 January 2013 - 5 February 2013) *Magolor Phase 1 from "Kirby's Adventure wii" (6 February 2013 - 26 February 2014) *I~Because from "Fire Emblem Awakening" (27 February 2014 - August 2014) Buys games for: Gameplay and Music Favourite game: Pokemon Alpha Sapphire/Fire Emblem Awakening Most hated game: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity Favourite Music Track: Trough The Sea of Time (Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 2) Favourite Franchises: Pokemon, Mario, Metal Slug, Kirby, Call of Duty Berserk Buttons: The Scorched (Motorstorm Pacific Rift), having his name misspelled (it happens every time he goes outside Italy), Pokemon Ranger 1, Call of Duty Zombies (such an overrated mode), Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity 'Before the Guild' Tommaso started his Youtube carrer in 2011 as an Italian Let's Player called "TommythePlayer". The channel didn't go too well, and it has been closed recently. In the same year he started watching The Autarch of Flame countdowns and loved them, though he had no editing skill to try doing something like that. In 2012 he tried to auditioned for MaverickHunterZero75's Top 15 Racing Games contest. Auditioning with Motorstorm Pacific Rift, he didn't make the cut mainly because he used his webcam's microphone. At the end of the year he got bored of making Let's Plays, so he opened another channel, choosing his favourite character (which is not anymore) as mascot, The Italian Guildmaster was born. 'A Guildmaster from Italy' So in January 2013 he started his new channel, which was supposed to be called "explorerofthesky99": However he forgot to type an "R", and then he prefered to keep that name. His first video was an audition for ObsidiusFan's contest, and he thinks it's the worst video he will ever made on that channel. Then he released his first countdown: Top 20 Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Music Tracks, then in February he stepped into vocal with Top 8 MM 10 Robot Masters, which was not that good, just decent for first countdown standards. However it made him got some subscribers by other rookie artists. In March he realesed Top 9 Kirby's Adventure wii bosses, which got him noticed more. Then he did two collabs and fell into a summer hiatus because of him never been at home (which will happen almost every summer). In September he returned with Top 5 Racing Game Circuits and now, balancing with the restart of the school, he's working more on other videos. He recently deleted "Italian" from his production label to make it shorter. The day after Top 17 Sky Levels, he left The Gaming Family after an argument with some members, without giving a fuck about it and never regretting it. 'Countdowns:' 'Vocal Countdowns:' *Top 8 Mega Man 10 Robot Masters *Top 9 Kirby's Adventure wii Bosses *Top 10 Bowser's Inside Story Bosses (collab with Alex's Suicune) *Top 10 Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Bosses (collab with Newcastlemhull) *Top 5 Racing Game Circuits *Top 10 Favourite Video Game Villains *Top 10 Least Favourite Bosses * Top 5 Overrated/Underrated Bosses (collab with Meta527ii) 'Non-Vocal Countdowns:' *Top 20 Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Music Tracks *Top 15 favourite collab intros *Top 10 Most Wasted Boss Themes * Top 10 Underrated Music tracks 'Some Future Ideas for Projects:' *Top 10 Subterranean/Underground Levels *Top 10 Overrated Music Tracks *Top 10 Games I'd like to play the most *Top 10/15 Favourite Video Games of All Time *Top 10 Wii Games *Top XX Metal Slug Music Tracks *A review of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity (it might be painful...) 'Participated in:' *Top 5 Favourite Video Game Characters (God of the Red Lion) - Number 3 segment (Waluigi) *Top 50 Favourite Boss Batlles (MasterJakeStudios) - Number 29 segment (Landia) * Top 17 Sky/Heaven Levels (The Gaming Family) - Number 5 (Nutty Noon) & Number 1 segments (Sky Tower, in collab with The Philosopher) 'Personality:' Tommy has a Dr.Jekyll-Mr.Hyde personality, he can easily pass from happy to really pissed off in a matter of seconds, especially while he plays videogames. Try to stay in a call with him while he plays games like DKCR 3D or Kid Icarus Uprising: you'll be entertained a lot. He is a smart person, but quite touchy and lazy (not as much as other people, though). However he's also a bit impatient, especially during collabs. 'Trivias:' *He is epileptic *His first name he came with for production was "The Silent Hero", not because he likes Lexaeus (in fact, he never played KH), but because he's a very silent person in real life. *His favourite colour is red *He is a die-hard WWE fan, his favourite wrestler is Daniel Bryan *His biggest dream is to become a professional rally driver *He hates Tree's Apprentice, and he believes that Ben's comments is one of the reasons why Kaiskov09 almost quitted *His most hated Sonic character is Shadow the Hedgehog *His mains in Brawl are Lucas and King Dedede *He loves most of the realistic racing games *The first game he has ever played was WRC 2 Extreme (PS2) *He supports Formula 1 Driver Sebastian Vettel and Rally Driver Jari-Matti Latvala *He supports Juventus FC in football *His mains in Mario spin-offs are mainly Peach and Koopa 'Quotes:' *"Remember, FUCH YOU! *Bullshit ex machina! *I hate this game, but I'm STILL playing it *I live in the best country ever... if you're a tourist *My wi-fi is shit. Deal with it *Welcome to reality motherf****r! 'What the other members think of him:' His old channel name doesn't lie, Tommy is the Player. Can't wait for him to get started with segments for the Family, and I'm so glad he's in. I'd like to see him as "chill", but he'd probably kill me for that. Bellissimo. - Stelios78910. Category:Europeans Category:Countdown Makers Category:Members Category:Non Bronies Category:Poop Rats